Lucha Underground February 25th 2015 Review
Match 1: Aerostar vs Drago I might say or show that I know a lot of moves, but when I see these 2 wrestle, I learn a new move and I just take it as a learning lesson in wrestling. Absolutely fantastic match between these 2 warriors. Just some great back and forth action, high flying, perfect pace. These guys could teach the so-called “High flyers” in American promotion a thing or 2 about how crazy this part of wrestling really is. Aerostar gets the victory with this beautiful springboard move that I don’t even know the name of but it looked fantastic. After Dario Cueto, the esteem owner of Lucha Underground made this a Best of 5 Series between the 2 and that means we will see at least 1-3 more matches between the 2 which I am so ready for because It’s a great time watching those 2 wow me with their ability in the ring. ***.5 Match 2: Cage vs Prince Puma It started slow and I was thinking the other match between these 2 were better but about 5-7 minutes into the match, Puma just kicked it into overdrive and did this beautiful springboard Shooting Star Press to the outside, landing right on Cage and then brings him into the ring and does a springboard 450 onto Cage, absolutely fantastic. Cage took back control and started to do these amazing power moves. The match was a marvel to see, just some fantastic work from the 2 men, also with the return of Konnan, it’s good to see him after that disgusting blade job a few weeks ago. The finish was fantastic as well with that great double power bomb into a Weapon X, which is Gory Bomb into a Sister Abigail which is just crazy. He wouldn’t go for the pin which is shocking to me, it ended in a surrender from Konnan and now Cage gets a World Title Shot against Puma on a later date. Fantastic work and I can’t wait for their next match. **** Segment 1: Pentagon Jr. I fucking love this guy, he’s making people cry when he breaks their arms, a true badass heel with a great fan support of him. Can’t wait to see who his next victim is. Segment 2:Puma and Konnan Promo Really interesting stuff here, Konnan says he did Puma a favor by throwing in the towel and I guess he did but Puma is very unhappy about it. Segment 3: Sexy Star and Dario Cueto Cueto gives Sexy Star a match against Big Ryck, there’s nothing really else to say about it. Match 3: Pentagon Jr. vs Vinny Massaro Pentagon is an absolute monster in the ring, he destroyed this guy in like 3 minutes. Absolutely manhandled him and finished him off with a move he calls “3 Up 3 Down” with is a Pumphandle Driver that looks deadly and then he gets a table and power bombs Vinny off the top rope through the table and finishes Vinny off for good with this brutal Armbar snapper, where he twists one of the arm around his leg and takes the other and snaps it back, breaking the arm. Pentagon is a beast and I consider one of my favorites in Lucha Underground. **.5 Main Event: King Cuerno vs Johnny Mundo This was pretty good of a main event, I don’t think it was as good as the 2 matches that started the show and I didn’t like how Cage and Puma’s absolute masterpiece of a match was thrown into the middle of it all but this did a average match with some cool spots and the crowd was into it so I enjoyed it. The match ended in 15 minutes by Countout and that disappointed me but we’ll definitely see more of these 2 since they ended the show brawling pretty viciously so I’m interested. *** Overall Very good show from Lucha today. Really interested in next week’s show with the Mundo/Cuerno situation, Sexy Star vs Big Ryck. Hopefully we’ll see Fenix because he’s some great talent, Puma vs Cage for the title is going to be amazing, Pentagon Jr.’s future should be awesome. El Patron vs that Latino champion guy should be fun. All good stuff up ahead for Lucha Underground. Shoutout My Shoutout goes to Ryan from Ask.fm. Follow him here: Ryan He's the reason I'm watching Lucha Underground, he got me into it so thank you Ryan and everyone that reads this, go give a thank you to him because I wouldn't be reviewing Lucha Underground if it wasn't for him. Song Of The Day I've done my weekly timeline back in the NXT review so I'll leave you with a song. King Kong by DeStrom